TRP: Gavi and Levi (Levi's Doubt)
ABBY Day 261, after the battle of the sanctuary. Guard station cell. It was over. The dead and the wounded were being taken care of, clouds of black smoke billowing up from the pyres outside the Sanctuary walls. When you stood on them, you could even hear the chants. Gavi couldn't stand to listen. She'd done what she could, to minimize the casualties. Putting her fellow orcs-- people she'd trained, people she'd laughed with, people she'd fought with-- down, but not dead. Least that's what she told herself. Didn't think about some of the bodies, the injuries it'd take more than a little healing magic to set to rights. Didn't think about how she was the only one pulling her punches. Stead she went to see Levi. At least she hadn't lost another nephew. He'd been settled in the guard station, about the only place that had a cell. And when Gavi got there.... he was praying. It set rage boiling in the pit of her gut. "HEY!" she yelled, clanging the bars. "Don't give that fuck your time," she spat bitterly. "It ain't worth it." COYOTE Gruumsh wouldn’t answer him. It was probably because he had failed. None of his powers were working, even when he tried to heal himself. Levi sat angrily and stewed for a while, then jumped when Gavi approached. “Just because you’re a race traitor now doesn’t mean I need to be,” he bit back. ABBY Traitor. Right, not everyone knew what she knew. They didn't understand. "I'm no traitor," she protested. It sounded hollow, even to her. "C'mon Levi you know me. I love you. I wouldn't turn my back on Gruumsh if I didn't think it was the best for our people." COYOTE “Gruumsh is best for our people,” Levi bit out. “Who else looks after us? Who else protects us?” ABBY "Who sticks us somewhere full of sufferin' after we die?" Gavi shook her head and sighed. "Levi. Levi please. I been there. I saw it. Gruumsh... I don't know why he does it but I know enough. I know enough to know we need to stop." COYOTE Levi stared at her, alarmed. “What d’you mean you’ve... been there?” ABBY "I mean I been there. I died. My... friend. She brought me back. But I was dead long enough to see that I didn't wanna stay there." COYOTE Levi stared at Gavi, narrow-eyed. “The rot’s spread to your brain,” he finally said. ABBY "Oh for fuck's sake-- no the rot ain't got to my brain!" Gavi snapped. "I died and got brought back and I saw what's waiting for us. And it ain't pretty, Levi." COYOTE “Gavi, you... you need to come home,” Levi said, almost desperate now. “You need to let me out and go home to Dad with me. We’ll take care of you, okay? Dad probably already knows you helped kill Ezra, but— he’ll understand. He’ll know it’s a mistake. We’ll take care of you. Something’s gone wrong in your brain.” ABBY Gavi gripped the bars of the cell. "Is that what you think? That I did that? Levi-- I tried to stop them. But I was too shook up from dying and coming back to do any good. I--" her voice cracked with the pain of the memory-- "I was praying over him. But Gruumsh quit answerin'. And just in time for Ezra to go to that hell I'd just come out of." COYOTE “Hell? No god rewards their devotees with hell, Gavi. Not even the bad ones. And Gruumsh is one of the good ones. Your mind’s been warped. Turned against orcs. You think he’s an evil god now just because— just because—“ ABBY "Just because I saw our dead locked in endless bloodshed?" Gavi said coldly. "I ain't against orcs Levi. I want what's best for our people. And I don't know about you but I always fought so someday we could have peace. Somewhere our kids could grow up without fear. Think about that. Think about your kids-- think about Yiska. She'll grow up someday, and she'll fight. And maybe she'll die in battle, or maybe she'll die of old age. And then you know what happens? She doesn't get to rest. All that work she's done for her cause? Now she's trapped in an endless, mindless battle. There's no victory, or defeat. Just endless, endless fighting. I don't want that for Timur. What about you?" COYOTE Levi paced and snarled while Gavi spoke. Then he rounded on her. “What else is there?” he spat. “This is our lot, and we’re dealing with it.” ABBY "I don't fuckin' know! But I ain't just gonna give up and resign to it! There's other gods--" Joan asking Have you heard the good word about our lord and savior, Iomedae? came to mind-- "we don't have to live like this Levi. We can find something-- someone that will look out for us. Really look out for us. C'mon. Please. Whatdya say?" She held her hand out to Levi through the bars. Please don't let her lose another family member to this. Please, let her manage to do one good thing. COYOTE Levi wanted to. He really fucking wanted to. But he shoved himself away, gritting his teeth. “I’ll— I’ll fucking think about it,” he ground out. And turned his back on her. ABBY Gavi dropped her hand, leaning her head against the bars. She was losing him. She couldn't lose him. Unless-- her head shot up and she jolted the bars. "What about for Immanuel?" she demanded. "They got him too. You could help me convince him. If you'd just be fuckin' convinced yourself!" COYOTE Levi whipped around, eyes wide. He stared at her in horror. “You fucking—“ They got Immanuel. Then the army was defeated. No chance of rescue or barter. No clever Immanuel schemes. “You,” Immanuel snarled. “You traitor!” It was all he could think of to say. He punched the wall, then regretted it. Then he leapt to stop her in case she started to go. “No, I’m sorry. Okay. Fuck. Okay. You, you got Immanuel.” ABBY Gavi held her hands up and took a step back. Out of range, but not leaving. "Yeah," she said cautiously. "From what I hear he uh, he bargained out a trade for you. Cept they had someone that had some sort of spell-- traded him off instead. So. Yeah. Got both of you." COYOTE “Okay.” Fuck. “Okay. But— okay.” Levi wet his lips. He didn’t have the head for this. “Can I talk to him?” ABBY Gavi hesitated, glancing around. "Levi-- I wish I could let ya. But I don't think they want you to-- hell I think that they were trying to keep the fact they had both of you on the down-low." It hurt, having to deny him like this. "But tell ya what-- I'll pass him a note for you. All right?" COYOTE Levi thought about this. He ground his teeth, then nodded. He had no idea was he was gonna say, but... sure. ABBY Gavi patted her pockets, managing to scrounge up a scrap of paper and nub of pencil. "Here ya go," she said, offering them to him. "Sorry I can't do more." COYOTE Levi stewed for a while. Then he scribbled, briefly: What do we do? And that was all. Then he stared at the paper a moment longer, realizing this might be the last thing he said to Immanuel. And he added: I’m sorry for always dragging you into shit. Don’t die. He handed the note to Gavi. ABBY END Title: Levi's Doubt Summary: Gavi tries to talk Levi into abandoning worshipping Gruumsh. He comes close but doesn't. Gavi passes a note to Immanuel from Levi. Category:Text Roleplay